


Garnet

by Starwing200



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Slow build to John/Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwing200/pseuds/Starwing200
Summary: In the many years that John has lived with Sherlock he's come to expect many different things when walking into the flat they shared, such things varied from Sherlock's "experiments" to the sound of bullets being fired to into poor Mrs. Hudsons abused walls. Thus being said something that John would never even think about walking in on was the sight of sherlock holmes sleeping on the couch that itself was very rare but with the added component of a small orange kitten laying on said sherlock holmes chest, well that was just impossible. John rubbed at his eyes thinking that he was just hallucinating from lack of sleep, but when John reopened his eyes the sight was still there.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Garnet

In the many years that John has lived with Sherlock he's come to expect many different things when walking into the flat they shared, such things varied from Sherlock's "experiments" to the sound of bullets being fired to into poor Mrs. Hudsons abused walls. 

Thus being said something that John would never even think about walking in on was the sight of sherlock holmes sleeping on the couch that itself was very rare but with the added component of a small orange kitten laying on said sherlock holmes chest, well that was just impossible. John rubbed at his eyes thinking that he was just hallucinating from lack of sleep, but when John reopened his eyes the sight was still there.

John not knowing how to react just shut the door with a loud bang and reopened it.

Sherlock then awoken by said bang blinked open his eyes paying no attention to the orange blob his chest just yawned and asked in a all to calm of voice.

"What are you doing John?" 

John looked at sherlock with a disbelieving look and said in an equally disbelieving voice.

" What am I doing?!" 

Sherlock just blinked again at John and said in entirely to arrogant voice to have at his moment replyed. 

" John are your ears alright? " 

John let out a deep breath of air and replied in a very controlled voice

" Yes sherlock my ears are fine I assure you, but I can't say for sure about your eyes are you aware that a cat is sleeping on you?" 

Sherlock merely glanced down at said kitten and looked up at John again. 

" Yes John I am upmost aware of her" 

John looked at sherlock with a look that sherlock has come to commonly call " Stop pulling my leg sherlock or so help me god sherlock" look. 

Trying to not annoy john more than he already has sherlock quickly said.

" I heard her on the way back from the crime scene" 

John who seemed to calm down when receiving a real answer said in a tone that a parent would use when talking to a child.

" And you decided to bring her back here"

As Sherlock was petting the kittens head he said "yes" in a duh tone that suggested what was John thinking that Sherlock would take the kitten anywhere else.

John rubbed at the space between his eyes and looked back at Sherlock. 

" Why didn't you take "her" to I don't know a shelter where there are actual things a cat needs?" 

Sherlock who had taken a break from petting the kitten replied in a childish tone.

" I couldn't take Garnet to a shelter imagine what they would do to her" 

John didn't even comment on the kitten's supposed name

" Sherlock a shelter helps animals I don't know what your "imagining" but its wrong"

" John I can only assume you have never been to a shelter and seen the horrors such a place does to animals"

John rubbed at the space again this time trying to numb out the headache, that was forming from this conversation that was progressing nowhere.

" You know what Sherlock I'm not dealing with this right now"

With that being said John stomped to his room and promptly passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be soon.


End file.
